Falling for a superstar: The Playboys
by theshikamarusfangirl
Summary: Naruto joined the new but increasingly popular popstar group:the Playboys,through an audition.He soon found himself falling for the lead singer,Sasuke,whom he was sure was straight and in love with Sakura.How will this seemingly hopeless romance turn out?
1. The Audition

Many words describe Naruto Uzumaki. Penniless, jobless, loveless… the list could go on and on. But, one good thing you could not deny is that he had friends. Not many, but the ones he had were all kind and trustworthy.

'Boy am I glad I fished Akamaru out of that river all those years ago,' the blond found himself thinking as he scrambled down the corridor behind Kiba. He wouldn't have known, but the owner of the drowning puppy he saved from the river turned into a superstar at 18, along with a group that named themselves the Playboys. The new but extremely well-liked group consisted of 4 boys and 1 girl, all 18 years old. Soon, though, it would have a new addition. The Playboys are looking for a cheerful, bright boy of age 18 to join them, and the audition for that boy was currently in progress. Kiba and Naruto had become quick friends after Naruto saved Kiba's pet dog from the river. Now, knowing that one of his best friends was desperately in need of a job, Kiba recommended Naruto to audition for the new member of Playboys. He knew Naruto was well suited for it.

As the two teenagers hurried into the hall where the audition is being held, Naruto was stunned to a stop at the sight before him. The hall was ten times larger than his apartment, and definitely much cleaner. The wooden polished floor could act as a mirror. The money made from selling those chandeliers alone could pay for all expenses for the rest of his life. But, what was more stunning was the people. The hall was full of what Naruto assumed were candidates hoping that they could land themselves into stardom by getting into the increasingly popular Playboys. All of them were dressed in bright, eye-catching clothes that compliment them. Every head was dyed a stunning shade of blonde, red or orange. Compared to the other boys, Naruto felt like a farmer's son in Paris. Kiba's announcement that he was going to a audition to be a star caught him completely off guard. The night before, Kiba had called, dropped the bomb on him, and abruptly dropped the call. Then, Naruto found himself out of his bed and being dragged to the audition hall before he realized what was going on. Looking down at his own clothes, he thought that he should get out before he was handed to the securities.

"Hey, stop freaking out, you look fine," Kiba whispered, having realized Naruto's self-conscious tugs at his clothes. Naruto suddenly felt a rush of anger towards the brunet. Kiba knew that he had neither the time nor the money to prepare for such an audition. The naturally-blonde teen was dressed in his daily outfit: A blinding orange jumpsuit with a white scruff, which was 3 sizes too big to show off his slender, if not very well-muscled body. It was the kind of cheap versions of the real thing, which was the only kind Naruto could afford.

However, the pointless wave of rage passed in less than a second. Naruto knew his friend was only looking out for him. Besides, with the recommendations of one of the Playboys, Naruto had a significant advantage over the other candidates. Though, he was still convinced that it wouldn't help, seeing as he had never had professional training in singing or dancing. Yes, even Naruto would say that he was like an irritating ray of sunlight that kept shinning into your eyes, but what are the chances of him actually getting into the group? Approximately zero, in his point of view. What did Kiba see in him, to have been convinced that Naruto would be the new member of the Playboys? Well, it couldn't hurt to attempt, even if it was just to please Kiba. He was desperate for a job himself, and if a miracle occured, he would finally get himself a stable job.

Right in the center of the extravagant hall was a long, rectangular table made of tempered glass. Behind it, however, was what made Naruto's jaws drop. 3 boys and 1 girl emitting a different aura from all the rest were seated there, leaving an empty seat which Kiba walked up to after wishing Naruto good luck. And, gods were they gorgeous. Especially the man seated right at the center. He had ebony hair that stuck up at the back, and bangs that fell over his face and half-covered his obsidian eyes. The hairstyle would have looked weird, even funny, on anyone else, but on the raven it just gave him a wild, I-just-shagged look. His skin was milk-colored, and Naruto wondered if it felt as soft as it looked.

But then, he snapped out of his trance when the man stood up and announced in a deep, rich baritone, "This is the audition for a new member for the Playboys. First of all, if you just came here to fool around and have no confidence in passing the audition, or if you think this is a signing session, then GET OUT." A moment of awkward and complete silence, then more than half of the crowd shuffled out of the hall. Naruto sweat dropped, then made to follow them, but a stern and terrifying glare from Kiba made him change his mind, and he stayed rooted to the spot he stood on.

"Now, the rest of you, seat down on the chairs provided at the side of the hall. We shall begin the audition one by one, starting with the first on the list of candidates based on alphabetical order. Akimichi Akito, please step infront of the judges' table."

And so, as he settled down in one of those seats, Naruto Uzumaki was forced to witness the heartlessness of the Playboys.


	2. The interview

He ran his finger across one of his whisker-like marks, as was his habit whenever he was nervous. He could feel his palm sweating, the restless tapping of his foot. The moment was close, he knew. The moment his name would be called out for him to approach the judges' table and take his interview.

Sasuke had explained beforehand, what the candidates of the audition would be doing. First would be the interview, in which the Playboys members would ask a few 'simple questions'. Those who don't pass the interview would be kicked out. Naruto had no doubt that they would all be spoken tests of the names of dance moves which he had not even seen. Next would be dance judging and voice judging. Scores upon a hundred would be given. Finally, the Playboys members would choose the new member based on the total score.

"Last one, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke's strong voice called out. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, deep in thought as he was, much to the amusement of Yuuki Umino, the chap next to him. True to his carefree character, Naruto had made friends, or at least acquaintances, with many of the other candidates, who are supposed to be his rivals.

At this point, Yuuki nudged Naruto in the side, making him snap out of his stupor. He rose on unsteady feet, trembling the slightest bit from anticipation. Shakily, Naruto made his way to the judges' table.

All of the judges with the exception of Kiba were looking on with an indifferent, almost bored expression. "Cold unfeeling bastards," Naruto couldn't help the thought that sprang to his mind, and he grinned slightly at it.

Kiba gave him an encouraging grin, and Naruto's grin turned strain and force as the reality set in. The next few sentences he said would determine whether he would be a pop star or a beggar on the streets. He might have been exaggerating on the beggar bit, but it's not too far from the truth either. Not many want someone so queer that he has whisker marks on his cheeks to work for them. Naruto would really be kicked out onto the streets if he did not join the Playboys.

He hadn't paid the rent in two months and was getting desperate for a job. He did not even graduate from high school, being the troublemaker he was. People always told Naruto he was a quick learner. And he was. Through reading and free tuitions from his friends, his knowledge was now of a University student's. However, he hadn't been able to get a job in the office because they needed a flimsy piece of paper to prove his intelligence. Naruto always thought that not giving someone a job because of his looks or a sheet of certificate was stupid, but there was nothing he could do. How well he did for the interview would determine how well he got to eat.

As Naruto walked towards the Playboys, he he felt their critical gazes linger on his marred cheeks and cheap jumpsuit. 'Show confidence,' Naruto firmly reminded himself. He looked up and met each of the Playboys' gazes defiantly, as if daring them to challenge his looks or clothes. He saw one of the members' eyes widen at his gesture, and saw the handsome leader smirk in satisfaction. He allowed himself a grin as he sat down on the chair in front of the judges' table.

"Introduce yourself. Tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams and such." The only female spoke up, smiling at him. Naruto immediately liked her. She seemed friendly and kind, like an older sister.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-neesan gets me at the Ichiraku ramen shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you put the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to be the most famous person so everyone would stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

Kiba grinned at his speech. Typical of Naruto to go on and on about ramen in an interview. The others seemed pleased and satisfied with what he said, so Naruto relaxed slightly.

"You talk too much." The leader deadpanned. Naruto felt all of his good first impression of the teen vanish. This guy really was too much!

"I talk however much I want!" Naruto shot back, glaring at him. The raven raised an eyebrow. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that. Interesting.

"You were recommended by Inuzuka, right? How much professional training have you had in dancing and singing? How far ahead of others in your age group are you in your studies?" The leader inquired.

"Teme! You're saying that on purpose, aren't you?" Naruto exploded. The Playboys all looked to Kiba, as if to ask, 'What the heck is he talking about?' Kiba looked apologetically at the rest of the Playboys.

"Naruto has never had any professional training in singing or dancing. He got kicked out of school when he was a high schooler because he kept breaking rules." Kiba caught Naruto's withering glare at him and hastily added, "BUT, he is a very quick learner. He's very agile, and I've shown him some dance moves before. We -some of Naruto's many friends- have also tutored him in his studies, and his knowledge could rival that of any University student's."

"Hnn…Fine. Get back to your seat. We'll announce the results soon." The leader declared.

"Wait, it's already over? Does this mean I'm kicked out? Ask me more questions, please! I'll answer them well!"

"Just shut up and get lost, dobe. I said I'll announce the results later, so just go back to your seat." The raven told him.

Fuming, Naruto rose from the chair and got back to his seat. That bastard called him dobe! If they had met on the streets instead of during his job interview, Naruto would have given him a punch right in the face. As it was, Naruto could only dream about pummeling him into the ground.

After a few minutes, the judges had come to a conclusion. "I will call out a few names; the people who I have called would be allowed to continue the audition. Those whose name isn't called, please GET OUT." The raven called as he and the rest of the Playboys stood up. Naruto scowled at the uncaring and rude tone.

"Akimichi Akito, Aburame Hatori, Sarutobi Sohma, Yuuki Umino and Naruto Uzumaki, please come forward for the next part of the audition." Naruto did a double take. His name was called! Amidst disbelieving exclamations and demands of explanations, Naruto rushed forward to give Kiba a bone crushing hug that knocked him to the ground. "I passed! Thank you, Kiba!"

"Don't be so happy, dobe. This is only step one. There's still the dance and voice judging." The leader, who was standing beside Kiba, said. After he had walked out of earshot, Naruto and Kiba scrambled up with identical grins on their face. "Ya know, you were the only one who got full marks. To get such a result, all of the Playboy members have to vote for you." "All of them voted for me? Even teme?" "Yup. He told me not to tell you the results, because he claims it's confidential. But I think he just doesn't want you to know he approves of ya."

Naruto didn't know what to think. Teme approved of him. Naruto suddenly felt like he shouldn't have cursed and screamed profanities at the raven in his mind after all.


	3. The Dance Judging

"The 2nd phase of the audition, dance judging, shall begin now. The remaining candidates, please stand in one line and turn to face us." The pink haired pop star instructed. Naruto and four other boys stood side by side, shoulder by shoulder, facing the members of the Playboys who were standing likewise.

"Now, I would be playing a piece of music, and I would perform a set of dance moves to it. You guys are to copy my movements and dance as well as you are able to. Let's start!" Pinky (as Naruto had decided to name her, seeing as he didn't know her name) hit the player, and pounding, catchy music blasted out. She started dancing, moving with a feline grace, and Naruto was entranced. He couldn't look away. The beautiful swirl of her body, the perfect co-ordination… A thought suddenly popped into Naruto's head. 'Teme would make the moves look ten times more gorgeous.' As soon as he realized what he had just thought, Naruto banished it. Must be those hormones raging, he told himself, and forced himself to focus on Pinky's dance steps.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" The leader hissed at Kiba. "You were the one who chose the song and the dance moves, why choose these particular song and moves?" Kiba smirked. "Remember when we were trainees auditioning for a brand new band? You danced to this song, didn't you? You were in such an awkward position in front of the judges." "I told you before; there are those 4 sections that are slow. If they were in beat, I would have looked great!" The raven scowled.

At this point, Naruto spotted a break in Pinky's movement. The smooth flow turned awkward and somehow broken. Then, it soon resumed to the original grace it had. A repeat of the first part's moves, then the song was over. "You practise it now. Together. We'll practice it once, then you'll perform it for the judges." Pinky panted as she stopped the player.

They did it part by part. Naruto was managing fairly well. Then came those 4 sections. The raven declared, "I still can't make the moves look good. There's no meaning in this exercise. Change the song and the moves, it's not being fair to the candidates- " "So! If this was in beat with the rest, it would be a great dance!" The leader was cut off before he could finish his sentence by an overly bright insistent voice: Naruto's. That caught all of the Playboys' attention. They turned to look at the blonde, as all the other candidates were doing.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You can't change the arrangement…" Yuuki Umino exclaimed. "But look!" Naruto began dancing. The moves were more or less the same ones that they were supposed to dance, but the all the beats were rearranged. He moved with fluid grace that made the raven unable to take his eyes off him.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8… 1 2 3, stop for this beat…then go for the next…" The intense look of concentration and the agile body, the quick thinking and nimble mind fascinated the raven. "8!" Naruto put his foot down onto the ground at the exact beat, completing those 4 sections in perfect harmony. "See?" He looked up with a flushed face, turquoise orbs staring straight into the raven's. He was stunned. The blonde looked so beautiful at that moment, like a work of art. 'That guy…'

Kiba was the first to break the silence. "That was hell cool, man! Where'd ya learn that?" "You mean you didn't teach him that?" The raven questioned, genuinely curious. "You don't think that I'm capable of thinking up of that by myself, do you, Teme?" Naruto glared at him. The raven was speechless. At the same time, he was starting to like the blonde more and more.

When the time came for the candidates to perform, Naruto was the only one who was able to perform the 4 sections perfectly. All other candidates tried to mimic him, but ended up flailing helplessly or landing flat on their asses. So OF COURSE the raven gave only Naruto full marks. He did the dance perfectly, after all. It was definitely not because the raven WANTED Naruto Uzumaki to be the new member of the Playboys out of personal opinion or feelings. Not at all. The raven had to remind himself of this FACT every five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Kinda short, I know. Kisses and hugs to everyone who reviewed! I luv u! My 1st story... All ur reviews really inspired me to continue writing this. It means a lot to me that all de reviews r positive, or at least sugar coated suggestions mixed with loadsa praises... (Veiled threat: If u type loads of curses directed at me or don't sing me praises, I'll stop writing!) Just kidding. :P I'm still kinda figuring out what all these buttons do... tell me what u think of my fic!


	4. The Voice Judging and the New Playboy

"Next is the voice judging. I'll play the piano, while you sing as high and as low as you are able to. Akimichi-san, stand next to the piano, please. The rest of you, go sit down at your seats." The leader of the Playboys commanded.

Out of the candidates,Naruto only found one's voice particularly impressive. His voice was rich and husky, albeit unable to go higher than an octave. All too soon, it was Naruto's turn, and the blonde's palms were sweating furiously again. He was nervous, not because he knew his limits, but rather because he didn't. 'Shouldn't have eaten so much chocolate yesterday,' Naruto berated himself. Next to ramen, Naruto loved chocolate best, but whenever he ate too much of it, his voice would break horribly. Hopefully, his body could handle 10 Sneakers.

He jumped out of his seat after his name was called, eager yet reluctant at the same time. Naruto stood beside the piano, fidgeting.

"We'll begin with a low key," The raven informed him. At Naruto's hesitant nod, he began playing a low C. Naruto matched every note he played, for about 2 octaves. He was more than thankful that his voice seemed excellent.

"Heh, he's pretty good." One of the Playboys, the one with his hair in a high, spiky ponytail, commented lazily. "I am prone to agree with you. He has a better voice than many of the idols that are out there right now." Another Playboy, with his smooth brunet hair in a loose ponytail said, his tone laced with slight acknowledgement, a rare thing for the boy.

"Not too bad, dobe. Higher notes next," Naruto glared daggers into the raven's back for calling him a dobe, but he started singing all the same. He made quite a sight to behold, with his eyes popping out of their sockets in rage, but angelic notes floating out of his mouth.

"Hey… this…Just how high can he sing?" Pinky gaped. Every single person present had their attention on Naruto now. He had sung almost 4 octaves. It was a feat rarely accomplished by talented girls, let alone a boy. The whispered chatters were disturbing Naruto. All of a sudden, he shut his mouth, refusing to sing anymore.

In a fit of anger, he spun around and yelled, "Anything you're not happy with, tell me, stop looking at me like that!" The leader paused in his playing, recovering in less than a second, got up, and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slapped his hand away, flinching, but not before he heard the raven whisper, "You were wonderful." The raven stepped away from him to address the candidates and the Playboys members.

"Uzumaki will be coming outside with me until he is composed again. Playboys, start the score tallying without me."

"But, you haven't told us what score you want to give Naruto-san!" Pinky shouted after him as he guided Naruto out of the hall.

"I give him full marks." The raven spoke softly as the door to the audition hall closed behind him and Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you give me full marks, teme?" Naruto stared at him in shock.<p>

"It's 'cause you sang really well, dobe. Don't you know anyone would die to have a voice like yours? I want to know why you reacted like that. They looked at you like what? The leader inquired.

"Like I'm some strange, intriguing animal in a zoo. Like I'm doing something abnormal." Naruto whispered, but the raven could hear him pretty well in the silence in the corridor.

"I understand."

They sat down on the carpeted floor right in front of the entrance to the hall. Not speaking, but thinking their own thoughts in a comfortable silence, until the raven broke it.

"You know, I gave you full marks for the dance judging as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just…really want you to be in our band. To get to know you. You're a funny one," Naruto bristled at that, but the raven added even though it seemed like he was just staring into the wall in front of them, "in a good, warming way."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever said something as sweet as that to him before. They had called him queer, ugly, weirdo, but never such warming words before. He glanced sideways at the raven. The leader's mind seemed miles away, judging by the way those jet-black orbs clouded over, seeming more dark grey than black. Little did he know the raven was having a war in his head.

'Why'd I say such things? Now he'll think I'm weird…Why would I care that he thinks I'm weird?' The raven's mind was indeed racing a hundred kilometer a second.

"Thank you, teme." Naruto grinned.

Just then, the door to the hall opened. "Hey, Naruto, you alright?" Kiba poked his head out. "Yeah!" Naruto grinned at him, and the raven was relieved that it looked sincere.

"Well, they're gonna announce the results now. Come back in." Naruto got up, followed by the leader of the Playboys.

When they got in, many offered Naruto uncertain smiles. He'd befriended many of the candidates and left a good impression on the Playboys, after all. Naruto's grin reached from ear to ear, and many of them visibly relaxed.

"Well. Now that everyone's here, I'll announce the results." Pinky's words silenced everyone immediately. All of the candidates were hanging on to her every woud with bated breaths. Then – "**NARUTO UZUMAKI** is to be the new Playboy member!" Kiba screamed, and Naruto felt himself tearing up. A stray drop ran down his marred cheek, but his grin was so wide it almost hurts. The leader, standing next to him, raised his hand to Naruto's cheek unconsciously, about to wipe away that droplet of tear. But then Naruto turned to him with a puzzled look on his face, having caught that action out of the corner of his eye. The raven quickly dropped his arm to a lower height, and held it out. "Welcome into the Playboys." He flashed a rare grin. Not a cocky smirk, or even a smile, but a full out grin. The other Playboys raised eyebrows. Naruto, never one for handshakes, tackled him to the ground and wrapped his arms around the raven. It was similar to what he did with Kiba, but to both Naruto and the raven, it felt different.


	5. The New Home

**Hey people! Theshikamarusfangirl is BACK! Really sorry for not updating in a long time, I went for a trip to Japan with my family, then after I came back there's this show, _You're Beautiful/He's Handsome/Minami Shineyo_ which seemed kinda similar to my idea playing on TV, so I watched the 1st episode, then I got addicted and went to download it so I could watch the rest of the episodes. It was all done thinking about you guys, I swear, but after I watched it I got a writer's block. It was so similar to my idea! Even the part when they were taking an MV and Uhey kissed the male lead, and Minam was heartbroken. That's what I wanna write!**

**For people who read this fanfiction because you were expecting something like that show, I'm sorry, but I probably won't be able to write something so great. I'll sure try to write something nice and at the same time, not copy, though!**

**Well, enough chat, as long as you don't kill me for not updating for so long, I'll write as much as I can! At least, until next Monday. I start Secondary School that day. But, I'll still continue writing! I'll write for you, I will. In the school canteen, under the desk while my teacher is talking in front, on the public bus, and in the toilet, both at school and at home.**

**Now, On with the story! ^^**

* * *

><p>The day after the audition, Naruto showed up in front of a huge building, as was arranged before he went home after the audition. The building was a sort of "headquarters" for the Playboys. The members of the band made music there, practiced there, met clients there. They even lived there, in the 'Dormitory' section of that building.<p>

Naruto was surprised when he had been told to "pack all your luggage, belongings and whatnot, and come to this address". He didn't know the band lived together. Well, it would improve relationships between the band members, he supposed.

The building was gigantic, in every sense of the word. The audition hall was nothing compared to the HQ. Elegant, stylish, and yet cozy in a grand way. Naruto hadn't even thought it was possible. Security guards, staff, and fans crowded around the building.

The building itself was symmetrical, and had the words 'The Playboys' in large, bold letters. Below it was huge posters with each Playboy member's picture. Naruto thought they looked even more amazing when they had makeup on, and were posed for a picture.

One of the staffs approached him, snapping him out of his daze. "Naruto Uzumaki, right? Welcome to the HQ! Everyone's expecting you. All the Playboy members have gathered in the hall. I will bring you there right away. Please follow me," Naruto could only nod and rush after the staff.

They entered the building, with the security guards baring off the curious fans. Thus, Naruto stepped into a world he never knew, and thought he would never know in his entire life. The world of showbiz.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Naruto, you look like a country bumpkin!"<p>

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun!"

"Troublesome…"

"Welcome,Uzumaki-san."

"Hnn…Dobe."

"So…this is the new member?"

Naruto was greeted by a barrage of greetings, as well as quite a lot of new faces."Hi, Kiba,…uh… Come to think of it, who are you people?"

"…Buddy, even though I know you don't really know about bands like us, and I know that you don't even have a telly at home, but surely you at least know the Playboy members' names?" Kiba looked exasperated. "We're everywhere! Building posters, advertisements, dolls…"

"Ehehehe…" Naruto laughed nervously. "Haven't really be out lately,"

At this point, Pinky walked up and grinned at him. "We'll start with me, okay? I'm Sakura Haruno, costume designer and dancer. You can call me Sakura." Pinky – No, Sakura winked at him. Long pink hair (Was it possible to have natural PINK hair? Probably not. Must be dyed.) flowed freely down her back. Large, but cute forehead that add to her charms.

"Shikamaru Nara, instructor and drummer. Call me what you want," The statement was ended off with a muttered "Troublesome". This guy seems to think everything was troublesome. Naruto scowled at him. But, he had to admit, this guy was handsome, in a casual way. He had this lazy look on his face, as if saying "I can't be bothered to be here, but I can't be bothered to argue, so here I am." His dark brown hair was pulled into a high, spiky ponytail.

"Neji Hyuga, stage designer and violinist." A teen with a serious looking face told him. Brown hair, but lighter coloured then Shikamaru's, pulled into a loose ponytail. Strangely, he had white bandages over his forehead. Was he injured? Nah, it was probably for show. What stunned Naruto most was his eyes. Pearly light purple, kinda clouded over. Naruto had never seen anyone's eyes like that. Was it a heredity thing, or was he blind? Once glance at his intense stare told Naruto he most definitely was not.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dobe, remember it well. I'm the leader of the Playboys, as well as the song and lyrics writer, and the guitarist." The stuck up, irritating bastard. The one that insisted on calling him "dobe". Sasuke Uchiha, huh?

"So I should call you…Sasuke-teme, huh. Well, it has a ring to it!" Naruto quite liked the feel of saying the raven's name, as funny as that sounded. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, a voice in his mind chanted. Sasuke_-teme_, he firmly told the voice.

Before the raven could insult him again, Kiba spoke up. "Well, that's about it. I'm the guy that thinks up of all the dance moves, and I'm also the other dancer." Naruto realized with a jolt, they all have multiple roles.

"So…You guys all have at least two roles, onstage and off? Tough…" Naruto sighed. Well, these people were talented, unlike him. He could never pull off having to sing, play an instrument or dance, and all the other stuff.

"What are you saying, dobe? It's not just 'you guys', you have to do it as well. Play an instrument, sing, and take some load off my shoulders." Sasuke deadpanned. At Naruto's protests, he challenged, "or are you unable to do it?"

"I so am, teme, I'll show you! There's nothing that you can do that I can't!" At Sasuke's smirk, Naruto realized too late that he went right into the raven's trap.

* * *

><p>Sasuke introduced him to the other two man that Naruto didn't see at the audition.<p>

"This here is Kakashi Hatake, producer and photographer. A lazy good for nothing that can't get anything done." A man in his early thirties, with silver hair and a mask. He sweat dropped at Sasuke's words. "Mah, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be so harsh…" 'Either he's really old and just have young looking eyes, or it's dyed. There's no way someone can be born with that hair colour.'

"Asuma Sarutobi, director and manager. He's got to think up of all the ideas for our music videos. Asuma-san, go smoke somewhere else." A man about the same age as Kakashi, with a beard and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He groaned and snuffed out the cigarette on a nearby dustbin.

"The Playboy's sponsoring company, Konoha. Konoha is a company specializing in Showbiz, they produce top actors, singers, models… We all come from that company. Attend the lessons, wait for a chance to debute… Even after stars debuted, they provide us with producers, directors, photographers; even create opportunities for us to perform. We hardly have to worry about anything at all, just create new songs and go to live concerts."

Sasuke started walking, with the rest of the band following behind him. Naruto hurried to walk beside him.

"This is the recording room, the dance practicing room and the music practicing room. Further into the HQ, at the back, is our home." They walked a bit more, and Naruto entered another world.

"This is the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. On the second floor are the bedrooms. Kakashi and Asuma also live here, so there are a total of six rooms, plus one guest room. It'll be your room from now on. On the third floor is the roof. As the 'Workplace' part of the HQ has no space to park our cars, the 'Dormitory' section has a sort of mini car park. The only way in here is a staircase that leads to the roof. A design flaw, in my opinion."

The living room, dining room and kitchen are sort of linked together. More like, it was a gigantic room all by itself. One corner has a few couches and pillows, and a huge television. Another corner has a counter forming a 'U' with chairs and a sink. It sort of reminds Naruto of a sushi bar, with the chef in the center of the counter and customers around it. The last corner had an oven, a microwave, cupboards and pots and pans. Stylish and expensive.

They proceeded to the staircase. Naruto carried all his luggage in his arms, which he had lugged with him the whole time, and climbed up.

"Dobe, need help?" Sasuke's arm was already reaching towards him.

"No way am I accepting help from you, Teme!" Naruto made a face at him. "Childish," Sasuke muttered.

"Here, I'll help you with this bag." Sakura interrupted, and took the large backpack from him, leaving him with a much lighter load compared to before in the form of a big suitcase. Naruto smiled gratefully at her, and she grinned back. Sasuke 'hmp'-ed and quicken his footsteps to open one of the many doors for him and Sakura.

"Your new room, man!" Kiba called from behind him as he entered the previous guestroom, now made his. It was…

…Stunning. Unlike anything that had ever belonged to him. A king sized bed. Shelves and cupboards. A writing table. A bedside table. Two other doors.

Naruto entered one, only to find dozens of clothing. Suits, T-shirts, jeans, pants, shorts,… Some for formal, some for semi-formal, some casual… There was even a wide selection of ties and bows. What made Naruto's eyes pop out was the jewelery. Bracelets, necklaces, ear rings greeted his sight. None too girly, but elaborate enough for him to wander what a guy would need all these for.

"Sakura went out and bought all these as soon as the audition was over. Goodness knows how she knew all your sizes." Kiba told him. "I can judge by just looking. It's a talent." Sakura said smugly. Kiba stuck out his tounge.

"What would I need all these jewelery for, anyway? These stuff are for girls," Naruto questioned.

"Gods, Naruto, don't you know that it's the latest trend? You'll look good in these, I bet. And this black shirt whith this white tie would fit you perfectly! I wanna doll you up right now!" Sakura sighed.

"Save it, Sakura. You'll take forever. He's got to settle in and then have dinner, then it's time for bed." Sasuke drawled.

"Why are you deciding for me, Teme? Don't I get to chose? What if I want Sakura to doll me up, huh?" Naruto exploded. How dare he plan his day out for him? He could do whatever he wanted!

"Does that mean I can dress you up after dinner? We have some time, after all! We'll have a sort of fashion show! It'll be so fun!" Sakura babbled on. Too late had Naruto realize what he just did. Condemned himself to an evening of being treated like a Barbie doll. The other members snickered or smirked at his bewildered expression.

"Well, we'll let you pack. By the way, the other door leads to the washroom. Be downstairs for dinner!" Kiba grinned. They all went out of his room.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a minor, late state of shock. He's really gonna be a star now. One that appears on tele and advertisements and posters. He's gotta sing and play an instrument and do teme's jobs. In exchange, he's got a bedroom, washroom and walk-in-wardrobe all to himself.<p>

What's a guy to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Last thing, I wanna thank all who has reviewed my fanfiction! <strong>

**TaeMint (My very 1st reviewer! XD)**

**Moonlight Pheonix**

**Kay-Kay-San (KK, I luv u!)**

**Saigetsu**

**ocdanime ( Thx 4 ur encouragement!)**

**Ninja Trio's Best**

**ReinaSaurus**

**GotCandy**

**SaigetsuThAweshum**

**Lady Queria**

**kiki2222**

**( o.O Wow, I never really noticed I had so many reviews and reviewers!) Thx 2 all of u 4 saying that it's cute and awesome! I will make my personal god be with all of you kind ppl! (Do I sound like a beggar? Oh well, I'll beg for reviews if I have to!) **

**Everyone who's read my fanfiction, thx 4 reading, now REVIEW PLS! XD**


End file.
